1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a triaxial gyro-module.
2. Related Art
A gyro sensor in which more than one sensor element with a single detection axis combined was used in order to perform a multiaxial detection. JP-A-2003-28646 is a first example of related art. The first example discloses a multiaxial semiconductor sensor having three sensor blocks that are adhered together and fixed. Each sensor block has a semiconductor sensor (an angular velocity sensor or an acceleration sensor) that is capable of conducting an uniaxial detection. JP-A-7-306047 is a second example of related art. The second example discloses a multiaxial detection type gyro sensor having more than one substrate on which a vibrating gyroscope and a signal processing circuit are provided. Among the substrates, one of the substrates is set as a base plane and the other substrates are set up with respect to the base plane so as to form a configuration such as a quadrangular prism and a square column. By forming a configuration, the multiaxial detection type gyro sensor according to the second example can conduct a rotational angular velocity detection in multiaxial directions.
The gyro sensors according to the examples are equipped with uniaxial detection sensor elements. Thereby one sensor element must be provided perpendicular to the other sensors in order to conduct the triaxial detection. When two sensor elements stand up perpendicular to one sensor element, the height of the standing sensor elements relates to the width of the main plane of the sensor element. This means that it is not possible to make the height of the gyro sensor smaller enough even if thinner sensor elements are adopted.
In recent years, downsizing and more sophisticated features are requested for electronic equipment in which the multiaxial detection type gyro sensor is mounted. The number of electronic components including the gyro sensor mounted on the electronic equipment is increasing. Under such circumstances, downsizing of the electronic components is requested and so is the gyro sensor.